Whispers In the Dark
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Dr. Elizabeth O'Neil is a very special girl, one that Hatake believes holds some power over Spencer. Just what kind of relationship did she have with the Scythe and what was she up to at Arctic Bio? And can the person we were still exist within the monsters we became or are we doomed to be lost in the darkness and the whispers of the past?
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I have no idea how I came to love Helix, but I did. The show started off kind of slow and dragged and than got so much better. I loved that season final! So good. Spencer "Scythe" is now my favorite character and I wanted to write something on him. Through flash backs to 300 years ago and events in the present day, you will find out about his past life and ties to Dr. Elizabeth O'Neil, a girl that is more than she seems. Enjoy the first chapter and review if you like.

This story takes place during the Reaping.

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth O'Neil should have knew, by the look in Dr. Hatake's eyes, that she was in danger. She should have known that she should run out of that cabin as fast as she could, but she stupidly trusted the man. She had known him since she was a small child, of about five or six. He had watched her grow from one of the brightest young minds he had ever seen to one of the brightest doctors in his lab. He had said that he was proud of how far she had come and he never looked down at her for being _different_ than him. Many of _his kind_ would have.

Elizabeth listened to him as he quietly pulled her a way from the others and whispered how she needed to come with him to look at something. He had said that he was worried about the project she had on ice and wanted her to make sure that it was alright. Any doubts she had in her mind were gone when he brought up her project. He knew how much it meant to her, how much she gave up for it.

Once they had slipped out of the cabin and were on one of the higher levels. She felt him grab her. She growled in anger as she fought for her freedom. She hissed as he jammed something into her neck. Her eyes grew heavy and she knew that she had been drugged. Fear washed over her as she struggled to stand up. He had let her go it seemed.

"Why?" She hissed out as she sunk to her knees. "After everything!"

"You know why." He stated as he watched her bare her fangs at him.

"If you hurt him-" She half shouted out as hot tears streamed down her face.

"I promise," Dr. Hatake said as he closed his eyes. "I will not hurt him. I will do my best to leave him out of this." Elizabeth whimpered to herself as she tried to think about what could have happened for him to do this. She meant nothing to Ilaria. There was not a signal person in that company that would give a damn about her. She would be seen as scum of the earth to them.

"Why?" She breathed out as she started to lose the fight.

"You know why." He repeated.

She weakly shook her head to state that she didn't. He frowned down at her as she lost herself to the darkness. He felt unsure of himself for a moment, but knew that this was the best way to protect his children. He slowly grabbed hold of her face and studied it. To the world, she looked to be around eighteen years old, but everyone in the lab thought she had been in her mid-twenties. Hatake, himself, had nearly forgotten her age at times. He let her face drop when he was sure that she wasn't baiting him and started to work on his plan.

Xxx

Lost in the darkness, Elizabeth couldn't help but recall the day she first meet Dr. Hatake. Her house had been filled with the smell of burning flesh, the flesh of her parents, her family. It was a wonder that she hadn't been caught yet, but she believed it wouldn't be long. She was barely six. There was no way she would be able to survive on her own. That was the reason why she hadn't been given a name yet.

The man, she would later learn was Dr. Hatake, was going through her pile of books. She watched as he looked over her personal books, notes on different subjects she had written He seemed to be studying them. She wondered if her uncle had been right in claiming her gift was in science. She hadn't been so sure and she had wanted her gift to be more like her parents.

"Sir," She spoke up from behind him. She knew that calling out to him was signing her death, but it was better to die now than later. After all, she had nothing to live for. Her whole family had been killed in one afternoon. "May I finish my problem before you kill me?"

"Your problem?" Hatake glanced at her. She seemed too young to be working on the kinds of things written in these books. "Are you saying that you did this work?"

"Yes, I did." She nodded her head softly as she reached for the book. She moved to get a quill and finished her equation before handing it back to him. "There. Now, I am ready to die now." She said as she slowly knelled onto the floor to sit down. Her head was high as she waited for him to kill her.

"This equation...is flawless." Hatake noted as he looked over her notes. He wrote something down in the book and headed it to her. "Solve that for me." She took the notebook and studied it for a moment. She frowned slightly as she bit her lower lip. She smiled softly as she quickly wrote something down. Hatake watched over her shoulder as she solved the problem and added to it. It had taken him weeks to do the work she was doing in seconds. It was clear that she had an amazing mind, even though she was just a small child.

"I worked on a problem similar to this a few months ago." She said as she finished her work. "My uncle said that this was my gift. Honestly, it was still under much debate."

"I believe that he was right." Hatake said as he eyed her. "What is your name?"

"I do not have a name." She said quietly. "My kind do not get names until we are at least ten. I had looked forward to having a name. Mother said she picked out a beautiful one."

"It would be a shame to let such a mind be wasted." Hatake said as he closed her book. She raised a brow at his words and let out a small snort.

"You mean to keep me alive so that I can work on some thing for you." She reasoned. "But your kind would kill me if they knew what I was. They would not care how bright I may be or how helpful I would be. They would kill me without care."

"They would not need to know what you are." He said as he moved to her trunk. He opened it to find many books. "You have a great many years before you stop aging. It would be easy to say that you are human."

"They would not believe it if I am found here." She pointed out. She played with the blue lace on her dress. She didn't feel so sure about this plan of his. Dying now would be easier and possible far less painful than dying later. Going with him held great risk.

"Do you need all these books?" He asked her.

"I will if I am to learn how to survive when I am older." She explained. "They tell me about how my body works and how I am different from humans and your kind." She stood to look into the trunk. "But I should still be able to fit in, if I remove my dress."

"Good. We should move quickly." He said as he tossed her book into the chest. She nodded her head and undid her dress. She could not fully believe that she was trusting this man with her life.

Xxx

Hatake felt a twinge in his heart. He had never looked at Elizabeth like a child, although she had grown up under his care. Her mind had been far too sharp and she had always acted more like one of his peers than a minor. It had been far too hard to treat her anything more than some sort of ward. Still, he felt somewhat wrong for doing this to her. She was as close to a friend as he had in recent years.

Elizabeth had helped him find a way to keep Julia safe. She had helped designed this lab. She had set up the ground work for the virus with him. She had helped Hatake a great deal when he needed aid. There was a bond between them born of secrets shared and aid given in times of great need. Sure, the two had done terrible things to each other at times, but never anything that could bring the other death.

Hatake sighed as he tied her into a chair. He knew that what he was planning to do left her in great danger, but he had to save his children. He was sure, however cross she would up upon waking up, she would understand that. She knew what it meant to be a parent.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. The room was spinning. She could hear Hatake telling her something about using her as a second option. He said something about Alan having a plan to deal with...someone. She couldn't make not the name. She wanted to scream at him, but couldn't find her voice. She groaned out in protest as he left her in the dark. She couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen. There were things that she had spent a great deal of time hiding and running from. She really had to check her lab. She needed to make sure that things were alright down there.

Xxx

Hatake pulled the girl out of the chest when they were safe in his room. She had been in the chest for nearly a day and felt stiff all over. She wondered what they were going to do now that they had gotten her out of her old home. She wasn't sure what to do with herself so she waited for this man to give her an order.

"My name is Hiroshi Hatake. I am a doctor." He explained. She stared up at him unmoved. It wasn't as though she could give him her name. She didn't have one. "I would like it very much if you helped me in my work."

"I like to work." She said softly as she touched her brown hair. She was telling him that she would work on whatever it was that he wanted help with. "I would like that very much."

"You will need a name." He said.

"One of my aunts was name Elisabeth, with an S. She was very pretty and kind." The girl said. "I would very much like to have her name, if I have a choice in the matter. I would like to have a z though. May I have that?"

"I believe that is a fine name to have...Elizabeth." He seemed to add the name as an after thought. The girl seemed pleased at finally having a name. Hatake wondered if it was because she felt assured she would live past the age of ten. He smiled down at her. "I have a dress for you to wear. It is not as nice as your old one, but it will do."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she reached for the new gown. It was a peasant dress. She understood what he was planning. "This will be just fine for me."

"We will reach my home in a few weeks. You will have a small room. I will be unable to give you the things that your parents gave you, but-"

"There is no need." She cut in. "I need only one more gown like this and a nightgown... the real problem will be in feeding me... I need to eat...a lot of meat...as I grow older..." She bit her lower lip.

"We will deal with that matter later." He said as his eyes narrowed. It was clear that he didn't seem happy with that detail. She lowered her head as she went to put on the dress. She glanced at the man that saved her life. She doubted that she would ever be able to pay him back for helping her. She would just have to do her best not to be too much trouble.

Xxx

Elizabeth O'Neil felt her heart drop as she tried to think of good reasons for Hatake to tie her up. She could only think of one. She wished that Hatake was back in the room. She wished that he was back so that she could make him see reason. There was no way this plan of his would work. There was no way that that the Scythe would give up his plans to deal with her.

Elizabeth fought her bonds a hard as she could, but they would not break. She couldn't believe that this is how her life would end. She had always thought she would die in some jungle, running for her life. Never once did she think that the man who would take her life would be Spencer "Scythe" Chissik. She couldn't help but recall the day she had first laid her eyes on him. It was funny how much, and how little, had changed since the day they were introduced.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: My goal is to match up the events in my fic to the events in the series as much as I can. With that said, things will be changed a bit in order to make sense. This is due to the fact that I started around day 12, early day 13. There's only so much you can do with that much time on the base. Of course getting off the base is not the end of this story. If I work it out right, it will be an on going tale of heartache, love, betrayal, and learning what is truly important to you. Elizabeth and Spencer both think they know all about this, but the coming chapters will test them on what they think they know about themselves and show them what everyone sees when they look at them. Enjoy and review

* * *

Spencer Chissik, or The Scythe as he was better known, watched the screen with great care. He watched as Hatake killed his mother over and over again. A deep rage fulled him as he watched the tape replay. How dare that man take his mother from him? That man seemed to enjoy taking the things Spencer cared about. It seemed Hatake enjoyed making the boy feel all alone in the world. The Scythe would make sure that Hatake paid. He was disgusted by how much Hatake got away with. It was time someone made him pay for the crimes he had done.

Xxx

He recalled where he got his famous nickname. He had not always been called the Scythe, as some thought. No, that had been the name a young servant girl gave him. She was a pretty young thing with brown curls and a round face. She looked about twelve, but carried an air about her that seemed much older. Spencer remembered how she stepped into Hatake's study one evening without knocking. Three pairs of sliver eyes stared her down and all she did was blush softly as she waited for Hatake to question her.

"Why are you here?" Hatake asked in a tired tone. "I thought I told you never to bother me when I had guests."

"I would not have." The girl started as she pulled at the sleeve of her dress. "But there is an issue that I thought you would like to know of." She unfolded a small slip of paper and handed it to Hatake. "The studied can not go further unless this is address."

"Who are you?" Spencer heard his mother ask. Hatake nodded his head to let the girl know she could answer.

"I am...nothing." The girl answers. The comment made Hatake frown. "Or at least, I am nothing without Dr. Hatake. I live to help him in whatever task he asks of me." She said as she stared at the ground.

"Who spoke of this." Hatake sighed out. "You have a bright mind. There is no need to be humble."

"This is the girl helping you on the...project?" Constance Sutton asked. She felt a deep disgust at seeing the girl. Why would Hatake need help from a human child?

"Yes, you will find that...there is more to her than you would believe possible." Hatake said as the girl picked up her gaze. Her brown eyes landed on Spencer. She gave a small smile as she stepped towards him. Her hands touched the blade on his left side. She seemed in awe of the metal.

"Beautiful." She breathed out. "Custom made, from a master blacksmith." She took the small scythe from the man in front of her and turned it around in her hands. "A grand master at that. Very balanced. Not for crop use. Far too sharp and clean for that." She reasoned. She glanced at the boy as she handed the blade back to him. "I bet it cuts clean...whatever you use it for." She said as she took a step back. "Dr. Hatake gives me crude blades for my work. He doesn't seem to understand why I long for better knives. The brain is fair too...well it's a fine machine, much like a clock. I believe strongly that a person's illness can be fixed by curing areas of the brain, much like replacing a gear in a clock."

"Ha, yes. It is very clear that one day that will be very likely." Hatake agreed.

"Not any time soon." The girl pointed out as she turned her back to the boy. "Much needs to be done, parts need to be understood, tools need to be made, and of course the willingness to let science grow. Clearly, things I will be unable to witness, but I am happy to know that I will be able to help, however small, in creating that future."

"How did you come to live with Hatake?" Constance asked as she eyed the girl closely.

"He found me." The girl said as though it didn't matter. She moved towards the wall of books. She frowned as she touched the spine of a few of them.

"Found you?"

"Please, let us not talk about this." Hatake cut it.

"My family was murdered in front of me." The girl rushed out as Hatake tried to block Constance from the child. "I can still hear them screaming when I go to sleep. I hid in a chest as I tried not a breath so that I would not die too. Once the killers left, I had no home and no place to go. Dr. Hatake found me and took me in. He gave me a name, a home and a reason to live."

"That is a sad story." Constance said as her gaze softened.

"It only shows that I would be nothing without Dr. Hatake." The girl took a book and gave a small bow. Spencer frowned as the girl took her leave.

"She is a very bold girl." Spencer said once she was gone.

"She...understand that she will not have long to live...and acts as such."

"And you trust her?" Constance questioned softly.

"I do."

xxx

Spencer broke his gaze from the computer after scanning all the labs. There was one lab that wasn't giving any footage. That concerned him. It meant that there was something there Hatake didn't want him to see, or it was a trap. He tried to think of which was more likely.  
"Stay here." He started as he did up. "I need to check on something."  
"What about-"  
"Just stay put." The Scythe hissed. "I'll be back shortly. I need to see what the good doctor is hiding."  
Xxx

Elizabeth. Spencer found not that she was called Elizabeth. He rather thought that it was a pretty enough name. He had heard his mother praise the girl a number of times. It seemed that for a human she was proving herself very helpful. He had not seen her since that day in the study, that was three years ago. He wondered what she looked like now. He reasoned that he could always give the good doctor Hatake a visit, just to see what he's been up to. Spencer smirked as he thought about messing with Elizabeth. He wondered if she was still uptight or if she learned to lighten up a bit.

"Spencer, did you hear me?" His mother frowned as she made her way towards him. He looked at her with bored eyes. "I said you should take Elizabeth to the party next month. She could use a break from the lab. Poor thing. I doubt she ever goes out."

"That sounds like a lovely idea." He rolled his eyes. "But maybe I should get a look a her first. I would hate to bring someone ugly as my date."

"I assure you," his mother smirked. "She is far from unattractive. In fact... If I did not know better..." Constance's eyes narrowed in thought. She shook her head. "Just promise not to touch her. Her kind and ours do not belong together."

"As if I would ever do something like that."

"Ha, clearly you have not seen her for some time."

xxx

Elizabeth heard foot steps coming towards the door. She doubted that it would be someone other than Hatake. Everyone was either a Vector or in the cabin. There were the people from Ilaria, but they wouldn't know to look for her here, nor did they know about her. Elizabeth debated whether or not to scream out to the person. It could, after all, be someone other than Hatake. That Alan fellow, Elizabeth noted, seemed like a bleeding heart. He seemed as though he would try to save just about anyone that seemed nice enough. In the end, she did nothing. It was better to just wait things out.

The door slid open while Elizabeth thought about how to reason with Hatake. She wondered if she should talk to him as one old soul to another or if she should point out how stupid he was being. She pouted her lips together as she rolled her eyes. It was best to just try to get a read on him. At that moment, she had no idea what he was thinking or planning. Any clue would be better than acting blindly.

"Hatake," She sighed out. "I know that you are worried for your child, but I hold no value to Ilaria. You can not use me to gain any form of upper hand. You must know that." She said as she felt him move to stand behind her. "So, why keep me here? I have done so much for you. I helped you make the virus...so that you could see your wife one day. I have kept...things secret for you... have I not been a good friend? Please, see reason. Let me go. Please, just release me. Aren't you tired of keeping me in cages?"

"I had thought the same thing." She heard the man behind her say. She felt horrified as she realized that the person behind her was not Hatake.

"Scythe." She gasped out as color drained from her face. "I never thought...I'd see you again."

"Funny. I could say the same thing about you." He hissed out. As he moved to lean into her, he pulled her head back by her hair. It was clear that he was deeply upset.

"Well," She smirked through the pain. "Sliver eyes, you going to burn me alive?" She flashed him her fangs and he was amazed to see her in this state. She looked beautiful and dangerous at the same time.

"How are you here?" He asked with disgust. He ignored the taunt she had used. He only knew of only one group of beings that used it, but he was unwilling to think she could ever be one of those.

"Hatake offered me a job and I took it." She smiled with a dark laugh.

"You know what I mean."

"Use that pretty little head of yours." She said as she closed her eyes. "What looks human? Normal healing rate and unable to ward off all illness, but at the same time can look young for years? Eats a lot of red meat and doesn't get along with your kind?"

"How is that possible?" He sneered out. "How could you be one of them? How could you be here?"

"I am as I have always been." She snapped at him. "I was born this way. If you have an issue, shut up and cut off my head...or whatever it is you do." She glared at him. "As for why I'm here, Hatake asked me to come. Seems he needed my help in order to get his wife back. He was willing to give me whatever I wanted and this is the greatest lab in the world. I couldn't say no to that." She smirked. "Why do you care?"

"I had thought-" He stopped himself. He didn't want her to know that he thought Hatake had killed her, that he had cared, even a bit, about her life.

"You thought what?" She asked. She glanced at the room in thought. Her eyes narrowed. "Where we really that close?" She wondered to herself. "Ah, I had thought that I was the only one that had any feelings in our...Ha, whatever it was."

Scythe stepped as close as he could to her. He pulled out a blade from his belt. She stared at him hard. Her face twisted in hatred. Her eyes told him that she was ready to die and that she would never beg for her life. He turned the blade in his hand before putting it against her face. She sat unmoved and he wondered when they had become this. When did he become hesitant to kill and when did she become so brave?

"I'm not going to kill you." He said as he pulled the blade away from her face and let go of her hair.

"Oh, why is that?" She asked as she eyed him.

"Because you can be of use to me." He smirked at her. "What other reason would I keep you alive?"

"Ha, none at all." She frowned as she raised her head higher. "But I won't help you tied to a chair."

"That's fine." He said as his sliver eyes locked with her brown ones. "You don't need to."

xxx

Elizabeth brushed brown curls out of her face. Her eyes felt hot as she fought from crying. Dr. Hatake had been sent a box with the head of one of her kind. He had been tasked to make an anti-venom to the toxin that her kind could inject into a person from a bite. She touched the inside of her mouth and felt where her fangs would one day form. Soon she would be able to inject people with venom, much like a snake. She wondered if that would be the day Dr. Hatake killed her at last.

"What is in the box?" She heard a male ask behind her. She snapped her head around to see a teenage boy with sliver eyes. She had seen him before she recalled.

"The head of an incubus." She said with a frown. "Dr. Hatake was asked to make an anti-venom so that incubus and succubus' toxin will be useless."

"And he tasked you with collecting the venom?" The boy questioned as he studied her. She didn't like the way he was smiling. She straightened her back a little and glanced at the box.

"He is not here at the moment and the toxin fades quickly." She explained softly. "I have to do it or else we will not have any."

"Well, than open the box." The open rushed towards her. "Unless your scared it will bite." He laughed at her.

"I am not afraid it will bite." She shouted at him. She turned to look at the box. "I am worried what he will look like. I am not as old as Dr. Hatake or your mother. I am not even sixteen yet...what if he looks..." Her body tensed at the thoughts in her head. What if he looked like her? What if someone saw the head and realized she was a succubus? What would they do to her? Surely, they would give her the most painful death they could think of before burning her body to ash.

Spencer watched her as she touched the box with a sad heart. She seemed so small and frail compared to everyone else in his world. She slowly opened the box and ran her fingers through the beast hair. It was strange to see someone treat an incubus with such care. It was almost loving. She lifted the head up and frowned at it. She choked back a sob as she placed the head onto the table.

He didn't know what she was thinking at that moment. He didn't know that her heart was breaking in two. She brushed the hair out of the head's face and reached for a bottle. She had to collect the venom before it was too late. Spencer didn't know why he stopped her. He felt like he couldn't watch her suffer any longer. This was very painful for her. He imagined that it would be painful for anyone like her. Humans were funny like that.

"I can do that." He whispered to her as he tried to take the bottle from her.

"No, please." She whispered back at him. She hadn't realized how close they were. She could feel his chest against her back. She could feel his breath on her ear. She felt a shiver through her body. "I need to do this."

Spencer did not unhand her. He just let his eyes travel over her face and down her neck. His mother had been right. Elizabeth was a very pretty girl and she had the saddest eyes he had ever seen in his life. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He didn't understand why he felt the strong need to pull her closer to him and... He felt her pull a way from him as she went to collect the venom. She hadn't notice the effect she held over him. He frowned as she opened the incubus's mouth.

"Careful." He breathed out as he watched her. "Even in death, their bite is highly toxic."

"Not to one of their own." She whispered back without thinking. "Which is good for them, because young children often bite a lot and in the hot of sexual activities biting is known to happen." She add with a deep blush. "I imagine that it would kill their lovers if they did not have some sort of protection against the venom. Although, it could be that they can control when to inject the venom, like second nature." Elizabeth felt ashamed over not knowing the answer herself.

"Afraid I never bothered to ask them." Spencer said as his eyes narrowed at the head.

"Why? Worried you may find they are not all that bad?" She joked as she hoped he didn't think she looked anything like the head. She couldn't believe her ill luck at being sent the head of her cousin Nathan. He had been a very good person. He was a gifted healer. A part of her had hoped he was still alive. Now that hope was ripping her apart from the inside. It reminded her that her kind didn't have the right to believe in safety.

"As if I would ever enjoy the company of one of those things. They should have all their heads chopped off." He spat out.

"Scythe." She said as she finished her work and placed the bottle full of venom on the table. She had to control her rage or else she would show what she was. If this boy knew she was a succubus, Dr. Hatake would be put in harms way and that would have been unfair to him."I am sure they feel the same about your kind." She snorted with disgust.

"Scythe?" Spencer didn't understand why she had called him that.

"Forgive me." She said as she walked a way from the table. Her voice still heavy with anger. "I did not know your name. I only know you as the boy with the scythes. Although, with that sharp tongue and willingness to chop this off, Scythe seems a good name for you."

"You care for those things?" Spencer asked as he eyed the head and her. He wondered why she wasn't siding with the death of all incubus and succubus?

"I am not like you." She said as she took a deep, deep breath of air. "I do not have living forever to look forward to. I do not have super healing. I am lesser than you in almost, if not, ever way possible. It is not that I think succubus are good beings, worthy of life. It is that I understand that compared to you, if you compared myself with yours, my life has the same worth as that head on that table." She let tears slip down her face. "I can not ignore that my life means nothing in this world. I could be put to death tonight. So, please. Do not confuse my understanding for approval."

"You are right." Spencer nodded his head as he watched her wipe the tears from her face. She was trying to regain herself. "I can not change the fact that you are lesser than me. I can not change the fact that I **will** out live you."

"You are not very good at making crying girls feel better." Elizabeth laughed out as she folded her arms. She felt so cold.

"No, not really." He chuckled back. "I am not sure what to say. I am more of a killer than a shoulder to cry on."

"I gathered that from the scythes you had." She said. She made up her mind to change the subject. "As I said before, Dr. Hatake is not here. He left for a few weeks."

"He left you all alone." Spencer watched as she nodded her head. "And you are alright with that?"

"Of course not." She said as she played with her fingers. "Being alone gives me time to think. When I think, I think on the night my family was taken from me." She said. "Without Dr. Hatake, I have no idea what he would want me to work on..."

"Meaning you have all the time to think on your family." Spencer said as he watched her glance about the room. "While, mother had sent me check on Hatake and you. I believe she would understand if I write her that I am going to stay for a bit. I need to make sure Hatake is working on what he said he is and his absence makes this the right time to do so."

"Ha, yes." Elizabeth smiled at Spencer. "I can make up the a guest room for you in no time. Would you mind if it is close mine? It would make it easier to serve your needs." She said as she thought it over. "I am one of the few servants to work here and the only one that stays over night."

"That sounds fine." Spencer nodded his head.

"Scythe," Elizabeth said as she went to grab his hand. Her fingers circled his wrist as she pulled at him to follow her. He was amazed that she had dared to do something like that. He imagined that Hatake hadn't taught her better.

"My name is Spencer." He said to her as she pulled him towards the main staircase.

"Oh, that is right." She said as she let him go. "I never introduced myself. I am Miss Elizabeth." She picked up the sides of her dress and did a small curtsy. "Please, if you need anything, anything at all, just ask. I would be happy to serve you."

Spencer smirked as he looked her over once more. She was slightly shorter than him by a good few inches and he was half standing on the step above her. This gave him a good view down her dress. From what he saw, he imagined that the rest of her was very pretty as well. She pouted her lips as she glared up at him.

"I doubt that people would be happy if I served you in any manner that boarded improper."

"They can not be unhappy about something they do not know." Spencer pointed out.

"I do not know you will enough to do _that." _Elizabeth pointed out. "Now, we should get your room ready. It will be dark soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I realized while writing this chapter that I wrote myself into a wall of sorts. Past Elizabeth and Spencer can easily fall in love or let each other get close, but present Elizabeth and Scythe are colder beings. They won't back down. They are both strong people and I am having an issue as to which would make the first movie... maybe I should worry about that later.

Also, if you enjoy the story: Follow, Fav, and Reveiw! I would love a review. Enjoy

* * *

Elizabeth rubbed her wrists as she listened to Spencer tell her what he wanted. He wanted her to tell him where the group was hiding. He than wanted her to be his eyes and ears. She glared at him as she crossed her arms. She cut him off before he could finish with his orders.

"Wait a moment." She said. "I have to check on something in my lab. It is highly important and if I do not look into it before going back...Hatake will know something is wrong. Plus, we still need to work out our deal. See you promising to let me live and get me out does me no good. You can very easily go back on your word."

"What would you like me to do to prove I will get you out?" Scythe asked as he sneered at her.

"I am a succubus." She said as she slowly walked towards him. "Besides my bite being able to paralyze the body, my saliva is like a truth serum. We could always swap spit in order for me to see the honesty of your words." She smirked at him when they were inches apart. He gazed down at her with dark eyes.

"I doubt you could handle just a kiss." Spencer snorted. Elizabeth chuckled as she cocked her head to the side.

"I believe it was you who couldn't handle just a kiss." She pointed out.

"That was because I was young and didn't know what you were." He countered.

"Well, we know better than to do _those_ things again." She played with his shirt a little. Her eyes went wide as she took a step back. She covered her mouth. "Forgive me. It's been a while since I've eaten. Hunger really...makes it hard to be behave sometimes." She stepped back once more as she regained control over herself. She let her hand drop. She was glad that he didn't know that she had been lying before. She couldn't really force him to tell her the truth from a kiss. "I need to eat or else...I won't be able to control myself. You recall what happened the last time I lost control of my senses." She closed her eyes as she let the memory come back to her. Since her eyes where closed, she was unable to see the look he was giving her. His eyes softened as he watched her lips part slightly. He never thought he would see her again.

"You should eat something than." He said. "I need to get my plan in order."

"You may not even need me." She reminded him. "But I'll take a quick trip to my lab, eat, and wait for you...in my room. Hatake will not look for me there. He knows that I have nothing there that I would want or need. Everything would be in my lab."

"Very well." Spencer said as he watched her slip away from him. "I will meet you in your room."

xxx

Spencer had been in Hatake's manor for three days now. Elizabeth had given him both her notes and Hatake's. There were pages and pages of things that Spencer wasn't sure he would ever understand. Elizabeth fixed him meals and explained what he was reading from time to time. He tried not to notice how pale she seemed each time he saw her. He didn't want to worry about her.

"I need to step into town." She stated as she tried to stand upright. "Mary...the woman that comes in every now and again...I need to speak with her. I shouldn't be long."

"Would you like me to come?" Spencer asked. She didn't look well enough to make it to town,

"No, I will be fine." She smiled. "I shall be back before too much time has past." The truth was that she hadn't been feeling like herself. Mary, as it turned out, knew what Elizabeth was and had once had a close friend like her. Mary had told Elizabeth that one day, over night, she would change so much that she wouldn't even be able to understand herself. It seemed that time had finally come and it scared her a great deal.

Xxx

Elizabeth stepped into her lab and turned on the lights. The place was a mess. The last time she had been in the room was during a vector attack. She had done her best to get out of the room without having anything damaged inside. Computers lined the left wall and a large glass case stood at the opposite end of the room. Inside the case was a woman in blue liquid. This was what Hatake thought she was working on. But that was far from the truth.

Elizabeth stepped towards the case with a heavy heart. She keyed in something on the touch pad and the case slowly slide forward and downward so that Elizabeth was standing over it. It came to about her knees. She hit another button and the lid opened up as the water inside slowly drained. Tears were building in her eyes as she slowly knelled down. The woman inside opened her eyes and stared at Elizabeth as she breathed through her mask.

"Hello mother." Elizabeth's voice sounded tired. "How are you feeling?"

"Hm, I am well," she coughed out. "For being sick and dying."

"I am glad to hear that." Elizabeth smiled tightly at her mother.

"I sense that you have bad news." Her mother said as she reached a hand up to touch Elizabeth's face.

"I do." She nodded her head as she took hold of her mother's hand. "The base is under...attack. It won't last much longer." She paused as she tried to bring herself to say the rest. "I can't save both of us. You can't leave this chamber and...I'll die if I try to take it with me... Mother, I..."

"I understand." Her mother smiled at her. "I should have past on years ago. Do not cry for me. You must live on to save our kind."

"I know mother." Elizabeth nodded her head. "It is all ready to go. I was able to get the main part of...my project out. There is only the second half to worry about. I believe that I can safely do so without alarming anyone."

"That is good." Her mother sounded very tired. "I wish I could have seen you in all your glory."

"It's too bad you won't be proud of me like that." Elizabeth choked out. "It would have been good for you to see how far we rose after all that was taken from us."

"I am proud of you." Her month smiled brightly. "I was from the moment you stepped back into my life to this very moment. Even after all you have done, all the things others may not have approved of, I was proud of you. There has never been a time when I was not filled with pride over you."

"Not even with that Spencer event?" Elizabeth questioned. It had been something that played in her mind for years.

"Not even then." Her mother laughed softly. "In fact, I was very much proud. You looked past blood lines and stated so strongly that you would make us equals. Here we are. So close to that dream you promised our people."

"It was never a dream." Elizabeth corrected. "It was a strong reality that I have made possible."

"Yes, yes of course." Her mother nodded her head slowly. "But I am dying...this is our goodbye. Let us not fill it with talk of business."

"Of course mother." Elizabeth said as she leaned closer to her mother. "As tradition, you can make a dying request that I must follow. If it is for me to avenge your death, I swear that I will make them beg for mercy and not give any."

"No, I do not care what happens to them." Her mother waved the matter off. "I wish to focus on you and your happiness.

"I am close to happiness now." Elizabeth started to say before her mother stopped her.

"No, I mean true happiness." Her mother pointed out. "He made you so happy once upon a time. I truly believe that...you had real love on your side."

"Mother?" Elizabeth could not believe her ears. "You were the one that advised me to go. Why say these things now?"

"Because, I knew then, as I am sure now, that it was wrong to do that to you. I highly doubted you were in danger, but my pride...the lose of my, our, family to his kind...I wanted better than a monster for you. I did not understand, as you have always understood, monsters are not born. They do not belong to one kind alone. He did bad things, but he was not a monster. He was never a monster, even when he killed our kind." She paused to breath. It was hard for her to speak. "I hear things...things he has done, to our kind, to his kind, and to humans, but you have done much the same as he."

"Ha, mother...you make it sound as if we are two halves of the same coin."

"Are you not?"

"Mother, when he and I met, I was-"

"A lair and a woman with a blood lust. Was he not the same?"

"Yes, he was... is." She corrected herself. "But mother? Wouldn't you want someone that brought out the best in me? Not someone so ready to kill and torment others like I am?"

"I want your smiles in the morning and night. I want you to make love and never feel alone. I care not if he makes you a better person as I do if you find a moment of true peace."

"I do not understand mother." Elizabeth sighed out. "But as this is your dying wish, I will reach out to him, only once, to see if there is any possibility of some kind of reunion."

"I promise..." Her mother said as she closed her eyes. "It will come...it will come..." Her voice faded away and Elizabeth knew that her mother was gone.

She stood up and let go of her mother. Brushing away tears, she moved towards the computers. She pulled apart the keyboard on three of them and took out three median sized metal bottles. She placed her left foot on her knee and opened the boot of her thick heeled book. She placed one bottle in there and closed it. She put the second bottle in the right heel. The last bottle she placed in her belt buckle. These three bottles were the key to her future. They were the product of years of hard work and research.

She went to open the mini-fridge. Inside was packages of blood. She took hold of one and frowned. She would have rather had a hot meal, but anything was better than starvation. She let her fangs come down and bit into the bag. The cold blood rushed into her mouth as she thought about her next move. Hatake's actions had caused her mother's death. Her mother may not have wanted revenge in her name, but Elizabeth wasn't the only one that had last a mother. Maybe she could help Scythe get his revenge on Hatake. Elizabeth smirked as she thought of a great idea on how to help the boy she once called a friend.

Xxx

"Elizabeth?" A curly haired woman asked as she opened the door to her home. She seemed very worn out and covered in a layer of dust.

"Hello Mary." Elizabeth did a slight bow. "May I speak with you? It is about...my aging."

"Yes," Mary nodded her head with great joy. "Come in. Come in." She pulled Elizabeth towards the small fire and pulled out a chair.

"I have...been feeling odd." Elizabeth blushed softly.

"What is his name?" Mary gushed. "Is he a handsome?"

"I do not know what you mean." Elizabeth confessed. "I did not come here because of a boy. I came because I am feeling unwell. I am hungry all the time. I feel dizzy. I have become very pale and cold. All I think about is-" She stopped herself from. She felt horrified recalling what she had been thinking.

"You think of sex and blood." Mary smiled at her kindly. "It's natural for that to happen when you are having your first crush and hitting the first stages of development."

"Crush? But I do not like Dr. Hatake like that." Elizabeth protested.

"Not him, Someone else." Mary smirked at her.

"But I can not like him!" Elizabeth went paler. This was not possible. "Besides, I can not be like this in a house full of sliver eyes. What am I to do?"

"You eat. You have sex. You be a succubus." Mary said as she rolled her eyes.

"You want me to be a succubus in that house?!" Elizabeth shouted. "That will get my head cut off. AT BEST!"

"Relax." Mary said as she leaned back. "It will only get you killed if you are caught. Eat a wolf or two and sleep with this boy you want. As long as you do not kill humans and hide the animal remains, no one will notice you."

"But I will seem different." Elizabeth pointed out. "I will not be as I am now."

"You will still be as you are, if that is what you want." Mary said as she stared lovingly at her. "You were born a succubus. It is who you are and will always be. No matter what you do, or where you go, nothing will change that. There is no reason to feel shame over this. You are beautiful and gifted."

Elizabeth seemed unsure of herself. She had never been hunting nor had she ever thought about doing so. Dr. Hatake had been good to her and treated her well. She feared what he would do to her if he found out that she was giving into her nature. But the problem was that if she didn't act on her nature there was the possibility that she would snap one evening.

Xxx

Daniel watched as Alan and Hatake made the plan to trick the Scythe. His face was twisted in anger. He knew that Hatake was planning something else and he worried it had something to do with Dr. O'Neil. Daniel had grown up with her on base and he knew that she wasn't human. He didn't know what she was, but he had liked her a great deal as a child. She had seemed like the most beautiful and kindest woman in the world, always smiling at him and teaching him new things.

While Dr. Elizabeth O'Neil never changed, Daniel grew up and saw her in a different light. She was still beautiful and kind, but he saw the edge in her. She had the willingness to do bad things if needed. He imagined that she killed a lot of people in her time and knew that if she did she never lost sleep over it. 'I had to fight everyday and everyone to make it to today. I can't be sorry that the world made me pick between being alive or killed horrible.' Daniel wondered how much she had gone through to believe those words.

Hatake glanced at Daniel when Alan moved to speak with Julia. He knew from the look on his son's face that he wanted to say something. Hatake debated going to speak with him. There was a chance that Daniel would lash out at him again for taking the boy from his family. In the end, Hatake went to his son. It was better to clear the air as much as possible.

"Where is Dr. O'Neil?" Daniel hissed out under his breath. He watched Alan talk to his brother. "I know you did something to her. She isn't in the cabin anymore and last she was seen with you."

"She is safe." Hatake stated without giving anything away. "Do not worry about her. We have other problems to deal with."

"No! You don't get to do that anymore." Daniel sneered. "You don't get to brush the matter off and think I will just give up. That's not going to happen anymore. Now, where is she or I'll tell Julia about Elizabeth being missing."

"She went to check on things in her lab." Hatake lied. "She was worried about her mother."

"So, if I check the cameras, she'll be there?" Daniel asked feeling that he was being lied to.

"Yes," Hatake said as he narrowed his eyes. There was no backing down. When she didn't appear on the screen, he could write it off as something else.

"Fine." Daniel stormed to a computer to check. He pulled up the image of Elizabeth drinking blood in her lab. There were tears in her eyes and from the scene he understood what happened. Her mother was gone. "I guess I was wrong to mistrust you, on this."

"I understood." Hatake sighed out. He was troubled by the fact that she was free. He would be unable to use her against Spencer. It seemed that he had no choice but to think of a new plan. "I have done much to earn your mistrust."

xxx

Elizabeth returned to the manor feeling much better. With Mary's help, she had killed an animal and eaten her full. She had never felt so well feed. It was as if she had never had food before. She wondered if she looked any different. She giggled as she stepped into Hatake's house and closed the door. She couldn't believe how good it felt to give into her nature.

"You look better." Spencer said as he walked past her with a cup of something to drink.

"I feel better." She smiled out as she recalled where she was. This place was not her home nor was she truly welcomed there. "Would you like me to fix you something to eat? I would be happy to feed you anything you desire." She half purred out. Her action had shocked her a great deal. She blushed as she straighten herself and started to correct her meaning. "I meant with food...or drink."

"Ha, yes. There is something I would like to have." He said as he looked her over. There was something about her that was calling him. He felt a strong pull towards her. He enjoyed watching her. She was interesting. He never knew what she was going to do. He stepped closer to her and was amazed by the way she stared at him with soft, sad eyes.

"Do not disgrace yourself with the likes of me." She said in a raw, honest voice. "I enjoy having you around to much to dare even think about tainting you." She knew what she was, even if he didn't. It would be unfair to let him take her knowing that he would be disgusted by the truth. She felt tears build in her eyes. "Besides, I still do not know you. I know this part of you...that seems very human, but you are far from human. I heard things about you, things that you have done. The blood that must stain your soul..." She thought about killing that animal in the woods. She had enjoyed it. She had loved it. She wanted nothing more than to kill a human and see what they tasted like. In truth, the fact that Spencer had killed so many people, possible tortured them, was more of a turn on than a turn off.

"You do not have to be afraid of me." Spencer whispered to her. "I do not bite, unless you want me to."

"I am a very emotional creature." She replied softly as she glanced about the room. "I do not think it possible to detached my heart from my body." She breathed out. "I know you can not love me, but I beg you to have mercy on me. Please, do not toy with me. I know that you are not a good person. From stories, I gather you enjoy hurting others. But I have no family, no friends. I do not even have my freedom. I have nothing, but my heart. Please, do not take all that I have left from me." Her eyes seemed so sad. If she were human, she would have taken him up on his offer. If she were human, there would be less shame to be had in giving herself to him.

"I-" Spencer was cut off by the sound of heavy foot steps. He stepped back to see who was coming. His brow raised as he saw Hatake march towards them.

"Come here." He order Elizabeth as he reached for her. He pulled her towards him as rough as he could. Elizabeth felt afraid that he had found her out. She worried that her first night being herself would be her last. "Look at me." He screamed at her.

"Yes." She choked out as he shook her.

"You have disobeyed me." He sneered at her.

"Master?" She did not understand.

"I told you no and yet you dare to do it anyway." He shouted at her. Spencer watched in silence as she started shaking. He wanted to defend her, but knew better than to. He couldn't side with her. She was human and below them in every way. "How dare you request human corpses."

"I needed to." She sobbed out. "I had explained why." She knew why he had been saying no. He was worried she would eat them, but she wasn't thinking about food when she had asked for the bodies.

"That is not the point." He yelled. He pushed her to the ground. "You knew why I said no."

"I am sorry." She choked out. "But you were being foolish." She said as she looked up at him. "I did what was right and I do not care what you do to me. I could not move forward without more insight, neither could you. Your fears were and are unfounded. If my actions are truly wrong, cut off my head, but I regret nothing." She cried out. She felt sick to her stomach and wanted nothing more than to run away. Where was all this coming from? She had never once spoken back to him before.

Hatake grabbed her off the floor and forced her up the stairs. He was taking her to her room. Once they were at her door, he opened it and tossed her inside. She heard it slam shut behind her and felt her heart drop when she heard the lock being turned. Hatake only locked her in when he feared she was acting too close to her true nature. She screamed out for him not to do this to her. The last time she had gone days without food.

"No, please. Do not leave me like this." She begged as she rushed to the door. She found that it was truly locked and sob harder. "Please, do not leave me in here like this. Please, I can not...I do not...please..." Her fists slammed onto the door over and over again until they turned red. She hated being locked away. It made her feel crazy and like she was going to die. Her mind was racing.

Spencer was amazed at how Hatake was treating her. The good doctor had spoken of humans in such a caring way. Yet, he had treated Elizabeth as a monster. She cried for hours and hours until she could no longer cry. Spencer felt the need to speak to her and it was clear to Hatake that the boy had started to feel something for his 'ward.' Hatake reasoned that it was because of she was a succubus that Spencer had started to look at her with lustful eyes. He had worked out a formula to fight her abilities and it seemed that he would have to use it. He felt proud that he had not given her the bodies to feed on.

Constance had been right when she said that he should return home. He wondered if it was possible that she knew this was happening. If that were the case, why not just kill the girl off. Hatake did not understand what Spencer's mother was up to. It could be possible she was trying to see the effects of a succubus on their own kind. They knew very little about them. If Constance knew, or even thought it possible, that Elizabeth was a succubus, trouble would soon come to his house hold.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: So, I have an issue. I need to find where I can watch the final to eps so that the story will match well with the show.

Other news, glad how this is going on. It's coming out really cool. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hoping I get a chance to rewatch the ep so I can push another chap out soon.

* * *

"Hatake, taking orders in your own home." Spencer sneered. How low this man had fallen. Spencer would never let another man enter his home and give him orders like that. It just added to the level of disgust he felt towards the man that took his mother from him and lied to him. "I almost feel sorry for him." Spencer said aloud as he recalled how much the elder man had fallen.

"What should we do?" Thea asked.

"Suit up. Let's finish what my mother started."

"I think you should see this." Blake said as she pulled up another video feed. "This woman is acting strange. She's been walking the halls, in the open, without any fear or signs of worry."

Spencer looked at the screen in awe. It was Elizabeth. She was peeking into rooms and frowning harder as it became clear she wasn't finding what she was looking for. Could it be that she was search for Hatake? He watched her smile as she pulled a woman out into the hallway.

"Found out all that you can about her." Spencer stated.

"Alright." Blake nodded her head. Her eyes went slightly wide when she noticed the woman, Elizabeth, slice the other woman open to take something from within her. "What is she doing?"

"That, my love, is a good question." Scythe said as he leaned forward.

Elizabeth put together something and placed a com-link into her ear. Spencer snapped his fingers to communicate that they should find the signal she was casting out. In moments, they had locked onto the signal.

'Hello' Elizabeth called out. 'Are you reading me?'

'Yes, you're coming in.' A male, sounding about in his late twenties, answered.

'Nathan, my love.' Elizabeth answered. Spencer felt enraged. Who was this man that she called her love? 'I'm glad to hear you are well. I was almost worried I had lost you too.'

'Lost me too? So, she's gone?' He sounded heart broken.

'Yes, Hatake...his action killed my mother.' She choked out.

'Mother? Are you alright?' Mother? That man was her child. Spencer reasoned. How odd to think of her as a mother? He couldn't even get past the fact that she was a succubus and still very much alive.

'Of course I am.' She hissed out. 'Do you forget who I am?'

'You called me for a reason.' Nathan pointed out.

'Push forward and know that I am coming.' Elizabeth stated with a sharp nod. 'I maybe in the middle of a shit storm, but I will do whatever I can to get out of this. You just have things ready for me when I get out.'

'If you need to talk-'

'I don't need to talk. I need to push forward. I can't look back. Backwards, I see only death. Forward, I see possibilities and life...'

'Understood.' Nathan sighed out. 'I shall be strong mother.'

'Hey...how about I make a promise to ease your mind?' Elizabeth swallowed. 'How about I promise that when I get out of here...we'll have dinner with your father? Doesn't that sound nice?'

'Don't make promises you won't keep.' Nathan sighed out. "You don't need to make me feel better. I'm fine."

'I mean it. In the past, fear has...stopped me, but I mean it this time because there's nothing to fear now. What's there to fear when...' She stopped herself. 'I'll tell you later. Ears are listening and I've given too much away. I shall not give this last bit of me to him.'

'Him?' Nathan questioned.

The signal was broken as Elizabeth ripped the com-link out of her ear. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. She had been so stupid. She had said too much. She only hoped that Spencer had heard the bit about Hatake causing her mother's death. This bit of news would help him trust her more. With his help, she was sure that she would make it out alive.

Xxx

Elizabeth touched her dress. She hadn't worn something this nice since her family had been killed. It was a bittersweet moment for her. She place a hand over her chest as she tried to steady her heart. She was all but shaking in fear. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to run as fast as her feet could take her.

"You look lovely." Spencer's words called her from her thoughts.

"I doubt I will look as good as everyone else at the party." She chuckled to herself as she turned to face him. "Honestly, I was shocked to hear I was invited and more so when Dr. Hatake said I could go."

"Yes, he did seem very cross with you." Spencer remarked as he recalled her being locked in her room.

"Ah...it took many days for him to forgive me." Elizabeth smiled tightly. "On a lighter note, I worry I will make a fool of myself. I fear I do not know how to dance. It is not a skill one learns from books."

"I can teach you."

"You? Will teach me?" Elizabeth laughed. "My word, how blessed I must be? The great Scythe is going to teach me to dance."

"Well, I would not want to be made a fool of by my date." He pointed out.

"I would not want to do that." She nodded her head.

"Come here." Spencer smiled at her as he took her hand. He pulled her as close as was proper and started to move them about in a slow dance. Elizabeth bit her lip as she tried to get the rhythm. She giggled to herself as she started to follow his lead. She glanced up to see him smiling at her. "See not so hard."

"May I ask a question?" She said as she blushed. He nodded his head as he watched her try to keep from stepping on his toes. "What is it like to kill someone? Is it hard? The first time you took a life...did it bother you?"

"What brings this question?" He asked as he studied her face.

"You have killed many by now." She reasoned. She dared not answer his question. "I wonder if I have the heart to do as you do. I see people, whatever kind they may be, and can not imagine having the strength to take a life. How do you do it?"

"It does not matter. It is not something you have to deal with."

"But it could be." She pointed out as she broke a way from him. "My family was killed in front of me. What if I must face life and death again? I want to be like you and have the ability to kill without any guilt or worry. I do not want to be like my sister. She had the chance to kill one of...them and did not because she did not have it in her. The things they did to her..." She covered her mouth. "I never want done to me." Mary said it herself. She needed to learn to kill people or she would be killed one day.

"Listen to me." Spencer said as he took her head in his hands. "I promise that you never have to worry about such things."

"What if it is you that I am up against? What if it is you that is trying to kill me?" She seemed stressed about this matter.

"You need not worry about that." He whispered to her. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. She was slightly shocked to find him kissing her, but as much as she wanted to she could not pull away. Instead, she deepened the kiss. She could not believe how fast her heart could beat. She wanted so badly to have more of him. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a knock came on the door.

"Sorry." Mary said as she slowly opened the door and the two broke apart. "I was told to see if you are ready. It will be time to go in a few moments."

"Yes, nearly done." Elizabeth blushed. Spencer frowned at the maid and took his leave. He muttered something about needing to see to the horses or something like that.

"Have you gone mad?" Mary hissed out when they were alone.

"Possibly." Elizabeth sighed out. "I can not control myself near him. At times, it feels like I will go mad if I do not stand close to him and madder near him. What am I to do? You said give into my feelings and do not hide from my nature, but these feelings...do they not go against nature?"

"I have seen a love between his kind and yours once before. It did not end well." Mary explained as she softened a bit. "They were punished greatly for their crime. No place was safe from them. Humans and sliver eyes hunted them."

"But incubus and succubus did not?" This confused the young succubus. Why did her kind not hunt the lovers down?

"No, your kind knows love and lust very well. It was clear to them that the two were indeed in love. For a succubus, or incubus, to be punish for love is to punish them for taking in air or waking each morn. That is not to say that your kind took well to the match."

"They did not end well." Elizabeth reasoned. "And I bet they both understood what the other was. Not like Spencer and I."

"Be careful my dear. His words may be pretty now, but think what he will do to you if he knew who you truly are."

"I understand. Mary, I truly do." She placed a hand over her heart and blushed deeply. "Even if I am but a toy to him, I will gladly take it while I can and face my punishment later. I live with death always at my door. If I do not take this risk, to have this small thing, will I be able to die at peace?"

"I do not know." Mary said as she stared at the child in front of her. "But I will not stand by you in this risk."

"I would not ask such a thing of you." Elizabeth promised. "Not after all that you have done for me already. I should go, before someone worries what is taking me."

"Yes, you should go my love." Mary whispered to herself when she was sure that the child could not hear her. "I would not want them to take you, my dear, a way from me once more." She cried to herself in the darkness.

Xxx

The plan had failed. Hatake thought to himself as he and Alan raced back inside. They would not have that kind of opening again. He cursed as he recalled how close they had been to killing the boy. Instead, they had killed one of his team. What good would that do them? Spencer was the greater threat. Hatake had nothing to use against the boy. He had lost Elizabeth. They had to get to safer ground as fast as they could.

Daniel understood that they needed to leave as fast as they could, but he found himself unable to do so. He needed to check on Dr. O'Neil. While he understood that she could take care of herself, he still worried about the danger she was in. There was no way that she could know about this boy running around. He needed to warn her without letting Hatake know. He didn't trust him with Dr. O'Neil's safety. There was too much his _father_ kept from him, too much his _father_ had done for him to be trusted.

Xxx

Elizabeth kept trying to breath. She felt nervous with all these sliver eyes in the room. She worried that they could see her for what she was. That was silly, but not impossible. There was a chance that she looked like her mother or other family members. Anyone in this room could have been there the day her family was killed off. There was a chance they could see the features of her long died family in her. Though, it was possible that no one would even notice. What was a family of succubus to these people? Nothing.

"What a pretty little creature hiding away." A male chuckled as he spoke to Elizabeth. She blushed and bowed her head.

"You could not mean me. I am hardly much to look at." She laughed out as she tried to not feel ashamed. She had hoped no one would speak to her. She didn't want to be here.

"Of course I mean you." He leaned in as close as he could and whispered so low she wasn't sure she heard him right. "You after all are a succubus."

"What?" She shouted as she pulled back. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I was there." He whispered to her. "I watched as your cousins and brothers...your father die. It must have been hard for you... have you come to kill us all off, to make us pay for what we did."

"I hardly see a reason why I should." Elizabeth answered as she lowered her head. "I am nothing and will never be anything. I do not see a point in my life nor value to it. So, how, I ask, can I find value and meaning to the family I lost to even dare to think to make others suffer for their loss in this world?"

"I see." The man seemed upset by her remark. "I never thought I would see the day your kind would take the part of a pet so well."

"I heard a story, not so long ago, about a sliver eyes that fell for a succubus. By chance, with the way you speak, did you know the couple? Or possibly a part of the pair?" She bit back.

"It is very possible on either of those." He smiled at her.

"Curious than as to why you would be there on the day I lost family and not a say a word as to what I am to those that would kill me." She smirked as she glanced around the room. "Is it, even the smallest bit, that you feel sorry for my kind? I doubt that any of us would want your pity nor do I wish to have it. I would much rather-" She cut herself off and covered her mouth. "Forgive me. I do not know where those words came from."

"I do." He laughed. "It seems that no matter how you are breed you can not remove yourself from your growing nature. It is in you to fight and love, not to be passive. Hiding a way, like this," He waved his hand in the air. "is not something I wish to see from you. I believe that two kinds haunted by humans have more business working together than apart."

"That sounds very thoughtful." She said as she thought his words over. "I never much thought on it like that. I only saw as I have been taught. We have only our own kind to lean on for help. If it were possible, for our two kinds to work together, I highly doubt that either of us would ever have to fear being ourselves at any hour." It was clear that she was picturing what kind of future that would be. She shook her head with a small smile. "That is impossible. We could never work together."

"Why is that?" The man questioned.

"Well, because you think yourself better than everyone else." Sh explained. "Unless you have something to bring down such a high thought of self you will never be willing to work with anyone else."

"Very true." The man agreed. "It seems that you have a very bright mind behind such a pretty face."

"A bright mind yes." She laughed. "But I doubt I am very pretty."

"You would be wrong." He smiled at her. "Because, that young man has yet to take his eyes off of you." The man pointed towards Spencer and grinned.

"Oh, I think he is worried you are taking his date for the evening. It has nothing to do with an interest in me." She laughed.

"I will count that remark on your youth." The man chuckled. "I shall take my leave, but believe I would like to speak on this again in the near future."

"Wait, I did not get your name." She called out as he took his leave.

"That man is Dean." Spencer said with a deep frown. "Not the sort that should be spoken to."

"Why is that?" Elizabeth wondered aloud. "I found him very enjoyable. He had such odd ideas and thoughts. He even said that you were taken with me." She giggled.

"That is why you should not speak with him." Spencer frowned like a small child.

"Relax, I know there is no truth to his words." She waved the matter off. "If you were truly interest in me, you would have acted on such feelings. I know my place."

"And where is that?" Spencer asked as he studied her.

"Beneath you or anywhere else you would like me to be." She laughed. She had thought herself funny, but he had another thought.

"I would very much like you in any way I could have you." He whispered to her.

"Even though I am not like you?" She gasped with wide eyes.

"That could make things more fun." He chuckled.

"Do not play with me like that." She whined. "I am going for some air. I shall return shortly."

xxx

Spencer tossed the phone across the room. He could not believe that he had fallen for such a trick. He had been careless, though not as careless as Thea. After all in the end, she had fallen for the trap and not him.

"Thea is dead." He shouted.

"What? How?" Blake asked. She couldn't believe this. Scythe never lost. He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, so she thought it was better to give him some good news. "I think I found something of value." She replayed the video of Constance's death. She made sure he could hear her final words.

"Blake my love," He hissed out after he pulled her into a hard kiss. "Find me all you can on this Julia Walker."

"Of course." She nodded her head. "And I think you should see this." She said as she pulled up some files. "It seems Dr. O'Neil has been here on and off for over twenty years. Since she can't be human and isn't like you, that means..."

"Yes, I know." He narrowed his eyes in deep thought. "Anything else to report?"

"Yes, one more thing." Blake said as she pulled something else up. "She seems to be close to Hatake's son, Daniel. We could use that against her..."

"Or him." Spencer smirked. He could use this. It seemed that not everything was lost. He heard the sound of an incoming message and looked as red words appeared on his to do list. Blake glanced at it with disbelief.

"Why would they want that?" She inquired.

"Haven't the foggiest of ideas, but I think I know of a way to get it done." He huffed out as he stood up. "I need to speak with this Dr. O'Neil. Where is she?"

"Headed to her room as we speak." Blake toward to watch him.

"Tell me if that changes." He ordered.

"Of course." Blake would have felt jealous had she thought it were possible for him to be interest in succubus. Of course that wasn't possible.

Xxx

She parted her lips to let out a gasp. She couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't understand why this was happening. She stood in the center of a group of men. They were going to kill her. She knew that from the look they were giving her. She wondered what she should do as she slowly backed up. She glanced at them and slipped out a small blade. Spencer had told her she should keep it on her, in case. He never really said what in case was, but this seemed to show the need for a blade.

She waited for one of them to come towards her. It shocked her how easy she flowed into the movement. She quickly sliced his throat and that of his friend before tossing the blade into the third and final man. When his body hit the ground, she slowly moved to stand in front of him and tried to remove the blade. She found it stuck.

She felt panic take hold of her as she tried to pull it out. She didn't want to be seen in the middle of corpses with her blade in some man's head. There would be no way anyone would believe she had done it on instinct without knowing what she was. Even if she tried to lie her way out of this, there was no way anyone would believe her story. She dropped to her knees as tears filled her tears. She covered her face with her blood stained hands and wept.

"Elizabeth?" She heard Spencer call to her through her sobbing. He sounded almost worried.

"I am sorry." She choked out. "I did not mean to." She rushed out. "I thought they were going to kill me or worse. Please! Do not hurt me!" She was freaking out. "Please...I am truly sorry. I did not want to die...I have no idea...please... I do not want to die..." She kept repeating those words to him over and over.

"Everything will be well." He promised her as he took hold of her. "I will make sure of it."

"No..." She shook her head. "Dr. Hatake will hurt me for this. He will kill me. He will see me as a monster unfit for life and kill me. Do not let him hurt me. If I must die, kill me now. I fear what he will do to me if I displease him once more. Please, you kill me, not him." She begged.

"Look at me." He hissed out. "No one is going to kill you so long as I stood. Do you understand?" He watched as she tried to look anywhere but at him. He took hold of her face and forced her to stared into his eyes. "Do you understand?"

"No," She shook her head as she closed her eyes. "Why would you promise such a thing? Why do you care if I live or die? What have I done to earn such an honor? I am not worthy of-"

"Let me judge what is worthy and what is not." He cut her off. "While it is true," He sighed out. "You are not someone I should care for...I can not help how I feel. I am shamed to say...that I believe...I..."

"Please do not finish that line of thought." She whispered to him. "I do not think I could tolerate the weight of such words. But if, by chance, you feel half of what I believe you mean to say...than you may have me." She choked out. "I care not in what way or how, but I am yours to do with as you please. If it is to act as Spy, or lover, or nothing, I shall take that role with joy. I trust in you more than I should." Her mind was racing. She wasn't thinking clearly, or at all.

He felt odd. He wasn't sure what he wanted to feel, nor did he understand how he felt. There was a part of happy to have control over her and another part that feared taking what he wanted, taking her. There was something inside him that sensed a danger in being near here and yet there was something in him that needed to protect her. He did not know which he should side with, but knew his fate was sealed the moment her lips touched his.

Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: It has been a long while since I updated. A lot happens in this chapter as we get closer and closer to escaping the lab. I think that it should in a few more chapters. I'm trying to make it worth the read. Here's the latest chapter. REVIEW please.

–

Daniel and Julia rushed towards Elizabeth's room. He hadn't told her where they were going, just that it was a short cut to the meeting place. He reasoned that it wasn't a lie. This was shorter than the way they would have gone. He stopped short and grabbed Julia's arm.

"What is it?"

"I need to check on someone." Daniel stated as he opened a door. "Dr. O'Neil? Are you here?"

"Who is Dr. O'Neil and why isn't she in the cabin?" Julia wondered aloud as they stepped inside the room. It was different from the normal bedroom the doctors received. The room was larger and had a shower area attached to it.

"I'm not in the cabin because I stand a better chance alone than I do in a group." A woman sneered from behind them.

"You look rather young to be a doctor." Julia stated as she turned to look at the young.

"You've said that before." The woman laughed as she walked towards her bed.

"You're covered in blood." Daniel's said in horror. "Did something happen?"

"It's not mine." Dr. O'Neil she moved around her bed towards her dresser. She opened it to take out new clothes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do." Julia shouted. "Whose blood is it?"

"Why are you here?" Dr. O'Neil questioned as she ignored Julia.

"I wanted to check on you." Daniel answered as he look at the floor. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." She said as she glanced about the room. "Other than my mom is dead...I'm fine."

"I'm sorry." Daniel huffed out.

"I knew she was going to die when this place went into lock down." Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair. "She dead at peace."

"Is that her blood?" Julia glanced at the woman. She seemed very cold, as though she was holding something back.

"You should be in the cabin." Elizabeth turned her back to them. "There are bad people here. There's this guy...he...mh-"

"The Scythe?" Daniel narrowed his eyes. "You know him."

"I've heard stories." She frowned. "When you've lived as long as I have...you hear things..."

"You should come with us." Julia rushed out. "It's safer."

"No, it's not." Elizabeth shook her head. "No where is safe. You're not human, not anymore. You're a freak of nature. You're something to kill and be studied. It sucks for you...because humans and sliver eyes will want to cut you open or kill you... You'll see. No where is safe."

"He did something to you." Daniel realized. "What did he do?"

"It's not about him." She sighed out. "It's about how I'm getting out of here alive. I think it's strange how the day before I'm set to leave...the outbreak happens. I think it's odd how I'm the only one leaving that day and everything falls apart."

"We went over this." Daniel sighed out. "No one knew that you were leaving. There's no way-"

"That's not cure." She said into her hands. "Some people knew. There's a short list, but some people... I think that for me...the cabin isn't safe. I'm going to find my own way out."

"That's stupid." Julia pointed out. "You should just come with us."

"I've people outside that want me." Elizabeth explained. "They won't let me die."

"You're crazy." Julia shook her head.

"This whole place is crazy."

"Julia, could you give us a second?" Daniel asked. "I want to talk to her."

"Okay."

xxx

Elizabeth brushed her hair wet hair. She felt uneasy about all this. She felt even more in danger then she had before. It amazed her that she could feel so much fear and not die from it. She put down the brush and tried to breathe. Spencer said that everything would be fine, and she should trust him. But how could she? He didn't know her. Even if he did, he wouldn't look out for her. She was a monster, no matter what Dean had said. She covered her mouth as she tried to relax. She was going to make herself sick if she kept this up.

"Hey, relax." Spencer said as he touched her shoulders. He rubbed them softly as he kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be alright."

"We never went back to the party." She sighed out. "People will talk. They will know what I did and kill me."

"No, they will not find out." He reassured her. "They will not find those men."

"Dr. Hatake will kill me." She half sobbed. "I should not have done that. I should have let them kill me...This is a mistake." She glanced at her dress that lay beside the bed.

"Listen to me." Spencer hissed out. "He is not going to kill you. I will see to it that he does not harm you."

"You can not always protect me." She leaned into his touch. "Besides, I will not always be of use to you. My body will change...and..." She bit her finger in thought. She didn't want to push him away, but she felt she had to. He hadn't noticed, but she had. She had bitten him, with her fangs. Her fangs had grown in. There was no turning back. She was a true succubus now.

"I will protect you." He stated in a firm tone. His tone was rather frighting, but his eyes were very soft. It relaxed her.

"Alright," She nodded her head. "I shall put my faith in you."

"Good." He smiled before he kissed her lips. "Now, we still have a few hours before we have to go back."

"Oh, and what do you want to do with that time?" She questioned with a tight grin. She couldn't show him her teeth.

"I have a few ideas."

xxx

Scythe walked into the room without knocking. She knew that he was coming. He was surpised to find her coming out of a shower. She glared at him before grabbing a brush. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Didn't know rooms came with a private bath? Worked hard for it?" He sneered.

"Careful, someone may think your jealous or something?" She snorted. "I helped designed this place. I paid some guys to build me extras. Was worth every penny."

"What do you know about a Julia Walker?" He asked her as she started to get dressed.

"She's Hatake's daughter, by blood." She chuckled. "Oh, and you have the prefect chance to snatch her. Daniel is going to help me give her to you."

"Why would he do that?" Sycthe narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the idea of that man touching her or being alone with her.

"Because I told him that I could trick you into helping me find a way out and gain." She turned to look at him. "You could turn your back to me. It's weird that your watching me get dressed."

"You use to get turned on by it."

"Yeah, well...you use to find me sexy." She replied as she went back to putting on her clothes. She didn't noticed him stepping closer, or the way his eyes filled with lust. He still found her breathtaking.

"You're a succubus." He breathed against her neck. "I will always find you attractive."

"Hm, you remember that weekend we spent snowed in?" She closed her eyes as she recalled better days. "It was the weekend before Hatake found out about what we were doing..." Her heart was breaking.

"He took you away." Spencer recalled. He tried not to remember that day. It had nearly killed him. Since he couldn't kill Hatake, he spent years torturing and killing others to make up for her lose.

"I was chained like an animal." She pushed him away from her. "Left in a dark hole." Her rage was growing. "Thankfully my mother found me. She broke me out, with help. You know...you did a great trick. You got me to believe you." She sneered. "I thought you would come for me. I thought you would save me...but you never came. So much for protecting me." She pulled on her shirt with a scowl.

"We should get the girl." Spencer said as he kept he held his tongue. He didn't know how to tell her what happened. He didn't want to tell her about what he did.

"Yeah, we should. It's a very small window." She pulled on one of her boots and did the zipper. She felt slightly guilty for a moment before recalling why she had to follow through with her plans. This was about surviving. She couldn't let a child get between saving herself, her people. She was a succubus, a hunter. It was time to go on the attack. "Let's break Hatake." She zipped up her boot with a half chuckle.

Xxx

"You are late." Hatake sighed out as Elizabeth entered his study with a tray of tea.

"I beg your pardon." Elizabeth stated as she placed the tray in front of him and his guest. "I did not mean to keep you waiting."

"Oh, relax. You act as though she was misbehaving." Constance gave the girl a wide grin. "You have been acting proper, have you not?"

"I know my place miss." Elizabeth answered as she lowered her head.

"One of these days, we should talk." Constance chuckled as she put sugar into her tea. "I imagine it must be lonely here. There are not many to talk to."

"I speak with Mary, a follow servant here." Elizabeth explained. "She is good to me. Treats me like I was her own. I imagine if I had a mother...she would be like Mary."

"Hn, you have been spending a lot of time...outside of the manor." Constance noted.

"I am sorry." Elizabeth whispered. "I shall out leave the manor so much, any longer. I had not thought I was being improper. I shall do my best to be better behaved in the future."

"Ha, do not listen to her. Elizabeth, you have done nothing wrong." Hatake leaned towards her. "Please, have a seat. Tell her what you told me."

"Sir, it is not my place to sit with you." She pointed out. "Nor should I speak as though I am equal to you both. I am not worthy-"

"You are not worthy?" Constance frowned tightly. The woman slowly stood up. She grabbed the girl's face and forced the child to look at her. "You have very pretty eyes, good skin, and a bright mind for a human. If I didn't know better. I'd say you were something more than human."

"Like a monster?" Elizabeth grabbed out. "A succubus?"

"Do not be foolish. I said you were pretty, not disgusting." Constance laughed as she let the girl's face go.

"What is more than human, but lower than your kind while not you?" Elizabeth questioned the lady.

"I do not know." She smiled tightly. "But tell me, have you thought of motherhood?"

"No, not of the question." Hatake shouted. "She will never have a child."

"I think you are too harsh." Constance pouted.

"I will never have a child." Elizabeth choked out. "My master has spoken."

"Is that what you want?"

Hatake eyed his ward as she thought it over. Her eyes never lifted off the floor. He wanted to know what she would say.

"I do not want a child." Elizabeth glanced up at them with a deep frown. "I would not to bring a child into a world where he, or she, would be unworthy to live. If my child can not be equal, an impossible task I assure you, than I do not want any not all. It is a mother's job to give a better life to her children. I can give no life to mine, only death."

"Ha, you see. She knows her place." Hatake smirked. "As I told you, she is nothing to worry over. She is no threat."

"Yes, I see." Constance gave a deep frown. She didn't believe that at all.

Xxx

"Have you always been like this?" Scythe asked as they entered the elevator shaft.

"I don't understand the question." She said as she climbed down and place something on the wall.

"You killed that woman, as though it was nothing." He stated. "I recall how you use to be horrified. Was that an act? Or were you always like this?" He place something on the wall as he followed her down.

"The world made me this way." She said as she lightly stepped onto the elevator. "I had to be strong and do what it takes to live. Mother's make better lives for their children. When I became a mother, I had to create a better life for my son than the one I had. I had to give him a home, with people that loved him...things I never had." Spencer felt a pain in his chest at her words. "I couldn't do that dead. Besides, that woman knew her job. She was meant to protect my mother and when the time came she has not there. She's lucky that I didn't have time to deal with her properly." She hissed out.

"If it makes you feel better, I can promise that Hatake will suffer greatly for the death of my mother." Spencer watched as she went to work. "Would you like to watch?"

"As if you would like someone like me watch." She rolled her eyes as she placed something on the elevator. "Besides, why would you want me around during your fun times. Don't you have some girlfriend or something to take with you?"

"Why would that matter?" He asked as she finished her job. He watched her turn to look at him confused.

"Well, I thought since we are kind of alike...that we viewed torture the same." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I was wrong."

"How do you view torture?"

"It's not like murdering people. Death can be quick and that's no fun at all." She said as she tried to explain her feels. "It's more like sex...Yeah, it's like sex. If you really get into it, it's orgasmic. Or it could be used to forget or that the edge off. Ha, I'm a succubus. I guess everything is sex with me."

"See, I don't think so." He chuckled as he placed something on the elevator.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I'm no incubus and I..." He stopped speaking him he heard people enter the elevator that lay beneath them. She smiled to herself at knowing Daniel came through for her. He had lead them to these elevator as promised. How? She didn't know, nor did he care. She was just glad that he came through.

Spencer quickly cut off the power. This stalled the elevator. The backup power kicked in. Elizabeth silently opened the hatch in the elevator. As a succubus, she had a talent for moving quietly and fast. She had to in order to survive the horrors of the human world. She pointed that she was going to slid in when he was ready to pull her up. He gave a sharp nod and killed the lights.

Elizabeth, hanging by her knees, covered Julia's mouth and bit into her neck. Before Walker could scream, she found her body paralyzed. Elizabeth uncovered the woman's mouth and grabbed her by the arms. She pulled the woman up as best she could until Spencer was able to take hold of Julia. He easily pulled the woman in and Elizabeth lifted herself up. The pair made sure to make no noise as Elizabeth placed something on Julia. Pressing a bottom, Julia slowly slid up the wall while Elizabeth climbed up after her. She was sure to make no sound. Spencer smirked as he followed her up. For a plan made on the spot, it had gone smoothly. He wished he had more allies like her. It would make his work less stressful.

Xxx

"Mary, you are not human, are you?" Elizabeth finally stated what had been on her mind for years.

"What makes you ask such a question?" Mary frowned as she pulled a curl out of her face.

"You know so much about my kind..." She paused to lick her lips clean of blood. "You explain things...as though you have been through them. When I do not understand, you take a moment to rethink your words and say it better, clearer. That is something you could not be able to do if you had not gone through the same as I."

"You are clever." Mary gave a short laugh. She took a seat next to the girl and open her mouth to show her fangs. She closed her jaw to speak. "It is as you say. I am a succubus."

"Why did you hide that from me? I have been feeling so alone and you hid that from me." Elizabeth questioned the older woman's logic. "Did you not think I needed to feel as though I had some one to care for me? Some one who did not wish my death?"

"I thought you had that with that boy you sleep with." Mary sneered.

"He does not know...what I am. He would kill me if he did. That sort of thing..." She seemed very upset.

"Would it be so bad if he knew?" Mary laughed. "If so, why stay with him?"

"He makes me feel safer." Elizabeth stated in a low voice. "Is that so wrong? To want to feel safe, even for a moment?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with that." Mary gave a ghost of a smile. "But you should not trust him. His kind...they think they are above us. We are below humans to them. He could never see just how pretty and special you are." She said as she brushed hair out the girl's face. She gave her a loving look.

"I can not come to visit as much." Elizabeth pouted as she moved her head back. "I fear what would become of me if they do not trust me..."

"You should fear more what that boy will do to you if he finds out how you fooled him." Mary laughed as she stood up.

"You are being mean. I have not fooled him. I have shown him who I am, who I truly am." Elizabeth cried out.

"Let him see you feed than you can tell me that he has seen you as you truly are." Mary hissed out.

"Why are you here? Why help me if you think I am so foolish? Why watch Dr. Hatake? What is your goal in this?" Elizabeth shouted.

"We are dying out there." Mary screamed. "We are dying. This is the time to watch out for all our kind, even the fools." She slapped Elizabeth across the face. "If I could let you die, I would. You disgust me, but your mother will not have it."

"She is alive?" Elizabeth gasped out. "How?"

"You truly know nothing about yourself?" Mary stared at the girl in confusion.

"What is there to know?" Elizabeth did not understand why Mary was giving her that look.

"I feel sorry for you." Mary sighed out as she lowered her head. "I am sorry if I was cruel. I did not mean to be that way. It is hard to see you with...a sliver eyes and know what you are." She was crying quietly as she wrapped an arm around her body.

"What am I?" Elizabeth questioned.

"It is not my place to say." Mary whispered. "My dear, sweet child. I must be given permission to tell you...something of grave importance. As soon as I get word, I shall tell you why I am here and why you I have been so...strange towards you."

"Why can you not tell me now?"

"Because, I can not."

"Why can you not?" Elizabeth shouted.

"I just can not." Mary stated in a firm tone. "Now, go to your lover. It is not safe you to be out too long. As you said, they will grow to mistrust you if you stay out too long."

"This is not over." Elizabeth stomped her foot as she stood up. She hated being in the dark. "I shall return as soon as I am able and you will give me answers."

xxx

Scythe could feel someone glare at him. He knew what Blake must be thinking. She didn't like having a succubus around her. She wanted to kill the woman as soon as possible, but they had orders. Though, even without orders, he would never let Blake kill Elizabeth.

"Are you going to give me that look all night?" Elizabeth sneered.

"What look?" Blake hissed out. "Your a monster. I'm just giving you the look you deserve."

"That's rich since your boyfriend hacks people to bits." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I know it must upset you. All that food wasted." Blake shot back.

"Hm, I'm very selective with my meat." Elizabeth smirked. "I don't eat just anything, or anyone. Ha, Scythe! Explain to me how you can eat her. I imagine that she tastes awful."

"How dare you!" Blake screamed while Spencer chuckled softly to himself.

"That's enough from you two." He cut in. "We have work to do."

"No! You have work to do." Elizabeth shook her head. "I get you the girl. I am giving you the location of the cabin. Now, you get me out."

"Who gave you the right to order us about?" Blake seemed in a rage.

"Relax, my love. She can't help but be what she is." Scythe sighed out.

"If I could, I would put you down." Blake pouted.

"Yeah, I've heard worse." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "From beings that matter, and I have found that they do not have the skill to kill me. I'm the Reaper and I'll take your soul."

"The Reaper?" Blake swallowed hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I am unsure how you are enjoying the story so far or if you like Elizabeth. She's a bit of a challenge for me. I want to make her likable, but at the same time the present her is a bit bitchy and cold. It's for a very good reason, but she's the kind of person to have tea with...and I wish to make her kind of nice... Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I don't own anything.

* * *

"I heard someone whisper your name." Elizabeth muttered against his bare chest.

"Hm, have you?" He grunted out. The early rays of dawn slowly peeked through the small window. "Was it anything good?"

"Kind of." She said as she thought it over. "At least I think it was about you. I can not imagine who else has the nickname Scythe...though I can not imagine how he would know you by that name."

"Hn, a good deal of people do." Spencer mumbled into her hair.

"Do they?" She breathed out in amazement. "I had not known that."

"Ha," He smirked at her as she pulled herself up.

"Has it been a long? When did they start? Do you tell them to or was it a joke by your mother and Dr. Hatake?" She asked with a grin.

"Does it matter?" He watched her closely. She seemed to be thinking it over.

"I guess...in the long run it does not." She frowned. "Either way, this shall end the same. Yet, still, I would like to know. It is an interesting story to hear." She explained with a small smile as she turned to rest on her belly.

"What would you like your name to be?" He questioned after a moment. He didn't feel comfortable with telling her the truth about why he was called Scythe.

"Uh, my name?"

"If you were like me, if you did what I did, what would you like people to call you?" He clarified.

She thought about it for a moment. She searched the back of her mind and the bottom of her soul. She closed her eyes as she crossed names off a mental list.

"Death." She said at last. "I would like to be known as Death."

"Death?" He thought it over as she gave a sharp nod. "Hm,"

xxx

"Hn, you look pale." Elizabeth smirked as she flashed her teeth.

"Those are just words." The woman stated. "You can't be her."

"Why not?" Elizabeth hissed. "No one dares claims that title, but me. They know better." She narrowed her eyes. "But if you need proof, I'm glad to give it." She sneered.

"I would like to hear your proof." Scythe stated in a dry manner. "It is a bold claim you're making."

"Hn, I've meet you before." Elizabeth stated in thought. "In a snow covered land, not that long ago. I killed many of your men on that mission you were on. Only three were left alive."

"Anyone could know that." Blake pointed out.

"I kissed one of the survivors, a sliver eyes." The succubus smirked. "The one that was a bit of a challenge. I bit his lip in order to place my toxin into his body. I believe you witness this."

"I did." Spencer recalled the event as though it was hard to swallow.

"That is not something just anyone would know." Elizabeth chuckled. "A succubus wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. But I enjoy breaking the norm, though I doubt someone like you would understand."

"You don't know your place." Blake hissed out.

"Not true." Elizabeth snapped. "I know where my place was, where I was forced to lie down. I am better than you, human child. Do not try to tell me where my place is." She flashed the girl her fangs. "I don't care if you are his pet. I will rip you to pieces, slowly." She add as she raised her head high.

Xxx

Elizabeth sat by the fire. She was reading a book about her people. She had found it in her trunk while cleaning her things. The book seemed to be some kind of history text. It spoke of the first succubus, a human woman who turned her back on the laws of men. It spoke of the first incubus and how he was different from humans and the females of his kind. There was so much she didn't know about her people. She felt embarrassed.

"What are you reading?" Dr. Hatake asked softly as he entered the room. His guest had left for the evening and now he was free to relax.

"I found this book in the trunk we brought when I came to live with you." Elizabeth explained as she pulled herself off the floor. "It seems to be a text about the history of my people."

"Ah, what does it tell you?" Hatake watched as she slowly rose from the floor. With each passing day, her beauty was growing. He wondered when she would stop aging. He reasoned that it would be alright to miss her when she was gone.

"It talks about how we came to be." Elizabeth gave a small snort. "Tis a silly tale. Says it was a punishment from God for not allowing ourselves to be ruled by men."

"Is that all it says?"

"No," She shook her head gently. "It tells of a royal family, or clan leaders. It changes with each chapter." She was confused by this. "Is there a royal family or some kind of clan leader?"

"I do not know." Dr. Hatake said as he thought it over. "Very little is known of your kind. We are unable to gain much from those...we have captured."

"I see." Elizabeth brushed some hair out of her eyes. "My family had money...do you think that is common? Or that they were different than most?"

"I can not answer your questions." He sighed with a heavy heart. He feared this day may come. "You are growing up so quickly and I-"

"No, it does not matter." Elizabeth cut him off. "Do not waste your breath and words on me." There were tears building in her eyes, but she did not dare let them fall. "I understand. Thank you for speaking with me." She bowed her head.

"I will miss you." Hatake whispered to her. "You have been a good servant."

"You have been fair to me." Elizabeth replied. "I can not say if I will miss or not. There is still many questions of whether my kind has a soul or not, but if I do, have one, I shall always be thankful for the kindness you have shown me."

"I wish that it did not have to end this way." He meant it. It broke both their hearts to know that he meant it.

"I wish I could say that I had not seen it coming, but I knew...that this would end poorly." She recalled the first time she met him. She had known she was going to die. How strange that it had been by his hand so many years later. "I am sorry to if my stay has brought you any shame."

"You have brought me no shame." Hatake frowned as he cupped her face. "I am proud to have known you."

xxx

Dr. O'Neil stared at Julia with a deep sadness. She wondered if Daniel felt the way she did. It was such a silly thing to feel after all this years. Hatake had never called her his daughter, or showed any sign of love towards her, yet she thought of him as her second father at times. She always felt as though he was family to her, even after all that he had done to her and what he still did. She heard the sound of feet steps. They were heavy, clearly it wasn't Blake. She listened softly to the sound of breathing. The man behind her was surely taking his time to speak.

"I brought a present." She heard Scythe say.

"Make it quick." She huffed out. She couldn't help but be upset that he had let his pet speak that way to her. "She'll wake up soon." She turned to see something in the boy's hand, a metal case. "What's in there?"

"Your gift." He flashed her a smirk before he placed it in front of her. She watched him take a step back. She seemed unsure if she should open it or not. "I promise it's not to harm you."

"Why should I believe your promises?" She hissed out as she eyed the box. She took a step towards it and ran her fingers across the latch. "I don't like where they left me the last time."

"I promise that this is different." He was standing behind her now. She could feel his heat hitting her back. She glanced to her left to see him snaking his arms past her to open the box. "I know I can't make up what happened, but I don't want to leave things the way they are. I want us to be friends." He said next to her ear. Click, click.

"We can't be friends." She reminded him. "Friends are equals. I can never be your equal..." She whispered out as she turned to look at the case. She slowly opened it.

"I thought you enjoyed breaking the norm?"

"I thought you enjoyed being above the rest?" She whispered out in awe. "Who are these for?"

"I thought that since Hatake enjoyed taking people's heads off...he would like this." Spencer said from behind her. He could feel her heat increasing. It seemed she enjoyed her gift.

"There's two...one for the girl, and the other?" She breathed out.

"For the boy." Spencer eyed her softly.

"Hatake won't choose him." She choke on her words. "Just like me, Daniel will be left to die."

"I believe so." Spencer gave a sharp nod though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes as she slowly turned around. "Why is this a gift to me?" Her words were gentle and made her sound so unsure of herself. It made him recall how she once was.

"I want him to feel...like how he made us feel." The boy explained. It was clear that she didn't understand. "I want to feel helpless over being unable to save someone he loves."

"Oh," She swallowed. "Our mothers." She frowned. "I guess this would make him feel our lose." She reasoned to herself. He took a step back with a heavy heart. She didn't understand him at all. He hadn't been talking about their mothers. Why was it hard for her to believe that he had cared for her and was upset she had been taken away?

"It will be interesting to see his reaction to having to choose one of them." Elizabeth smiled as she turned her back to him. This idea was growing on her.

"Yes, it will." Scythe agreed. "I will have to tell you about it later."

"Why would you tell me about it?" She snorted. "Why can't I watch?"

"Because..." He frowned as he grabbed her. "You won't be here." He said as she struggled to break free. He stabbed her with a needle and injected something in her. She hissed in disgust. How could she have let this happen to her, again?

She hissed in pain as she dropped to the floor. She felt him ease her down. This confused her, but did nothing to stop the rage building inside of her. She had been a fool to let her guard down, even for a moment. If she lived, she would be sure to get him back for this.

"Easy now." He whispered to her as he helped her down. "Let's not hit the table."

"Ha, I'm..." She tried to threaten him, but find it hard to focus. "You...won't...I'll..."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." He sighed out as she started doze off. "But I have my orders. Blake!"

"Yes," Blake rushed into the room and frowned. "She's not-"

"No, she's very much alive." He wondered how much longer she would stay that way. "We need to hurry. There is still much work to do."

"Understood." Blake nodded her head as she stared at the succubus. "I'll do as we planned with her, but what about Dr. Walker?"

"Let me deal with that." Scythe glanced at the bomb. "We'll be leaving soon and Hatake will pay for what he has done." He sneered.

Xxx

Spencer sat across from Hatake and eyed as Mary placed two cups of tea before them. He found this very strange. Elizabeth normally took care of this. Why was she not here? It caused him even more worry. For the past two years, they had been writing in secret. When her letters had stopped, Spencer knew something wasn't right. Elizabeth had always been faithful in her writing. He was sure that something bad had happened.

He watched as Mary glanced between them. It was clear that she felt uneasy. Her eyes seemed sad. It was clear that she was in mourning. Had Elizabeth grown ill and past? Her letters had never implied such a thing, but it was possible that she kept such news to herself. He felt some remorse over not being able to help her. Still, she was human. She had to die some time.

"It is a shame that Miss. Elizabeth had to leave." Hatake frowned into his drink. "She was far better at making tea."

"Left?" Spencer raised a brow as he took a sip. It took all his good breeding out to spit out the horrible brew. "I thought she enjoyed working for you."

"Oh, you have not heard." Hatake set his drink down. "It seems that she was dealing with the succubus breed behind our backs."

"That does not sound like her." Spencer breathed out in shock. "Are you sure? What proof was there?"

"Proof?" Hatake snorted. "As if proof is needed for such things. They believed it and took her."

"And you did nothing?" He gritted his teeth.

"You make it seem as though I should have." Hatake grinned into his cup. "As if I would put my life on the line for one of her kind. Mary, where are the biscuits?"

"My apologies." The maid bowed her head slightly. "I shall get them now."

"Is she still with them?" Spencer questioned.

"No, I imagine that she must be dead by now." Hatake frowned. "I doubt she could survive the torture. Very few do." He noted after a thought.

"Yes, that is true." He spoke in a smooth voice though his face gave away the pain and rage he was feeling. "I should be going." He was shaking at this point.

"So soon?" Hatake asked as he watched the boy get up.

"Yes, I had wanted to check on her, to see if she could be trusted." He lied. "I see that I was mistaken to believe..." He couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Yes, she has broken my heart too." Hatake sounded as though he didn't care.

"She did not break my heart." Spencer sneered. "I am not such a fool as to let her into my heart. I shall see myself out." He hissed.

"Here are the cookies." Mary shouted as she reentered the room. She heard a loud slam as Spencer stormed out. He knew the truth in that moment. Hatake had ratted his own ward out just to hurt him. In the dark of the night, Spencer cried as he fell to his knees. He had failed her. He had killed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: The long over due update! Enjoy! Review! Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

_It was dark. It was so dark. She couldn't see a thing which was odd because she could see in the dark. She turned her head left and right. In doing so, she found that her neck was chained to a wall, or hard surface. Panic entered her soul. She tried to move other parts of her body, but found herself unable. This was horrible. This was insane. _

_ "You will not be able to get out." A woman stated in the darkness._

_ "Where am I?" She whimpered out. "What will you do?"_

_ "Whatever we please." A man laughed at her. "What ever we wish."_

_ "No, please." She begged as she glanced around. "Do not do this. I am innocent. Please."_

_ "How do you know you are innocent-"_

_ "When we have yet to tell you what you are guilt." Twins, Elizabeth gathered._

_ "What have I done?" She questioned through her terror._

_ "You were born." The woman smiled through the darkness. _

"AAAAAaaaaaaaa" Elizabeth screamed as she shoot up from bed. She touched her body to ensure there were no wounds. She glanced at her wrist to find no chains. She didn't understand. What was going on? Why was she in this sunlight room and beautiful bed? This didn't make sense. Scythe had injected her with something at the base.

"Oh, you're awake." A young woman smiled. "He'll be glad." The woman rushed out of the room before Elizabeth could ask what was going on.

Elizabeth slowly got out of bed. She noticed that her clothes were different. She was in a large t-shirt and boy shorts. She didn't know whose shirt this was. It didn't belong to anyone lover she had and it hadn't belonged to her son.

"Good, your up." She heard Spencer say as he shut the door behind him. "You slept longer than I thought you would."

"How long was I out?" She questioned as she stared at her feet. Her whole body ached.

"Few days."

"Where am I?" She frowned.

"My home." He answered.

"This is..." She eyed the comforter than him. Why was she in his house?"  
"My bed." He stood with the door behind him. He was blocking her path.

"Why would I be-"

"They asked me to look after you." He swallowed. "Seems you're the new board member."

"Oh, I had hoped Nathan wouldn't have gone through with my plans without me." She bit her lip in thought. "One of my demands would have been for the person they would send to kill me to protect me."

"Yes, that's why I'm here."

"Well, isn't that something." She laughed dryly. "Have you meet my boy?" She wondered. She doubted that he had. He wouldn't behave like this if he had she reasoned.

"No, not yet." Spencer sucked his cheek in thought. "I heard he's a half sliver eyed bastard."

"That he is." Elizabeth pursed her lips together. "Is that problem for you?"

"I don't care who you share your bed with." He sounded upset. "It's none of my business."

"It was just the one." She breathed out as she turned to look at him. "There's only ever been... like that... that've been with."

"What?" His mind raced with what she was telling him.

"Nathan is... he's..." She shook her head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Mother? Are you up yet?" A British sounding man called.

"I'm coming." She yelled back. She forced herself up and walked towards the door. Spencer was still blocking the only way out. She glared at him. "Move please."

"I'll be with you for as long as you need me." He stated. "There will be things you have to share with me."

"Move please." She said coldly.

Xxx

Elizabeth woke in a strange place. She found herself in the bedchamber of a princess, or at least it looked like it belonged to one. She recalled being tormented in the darkest place she had ever been. They had pulled off her nails, flesh and burned her. Yet, they did very little to attack the major areas of her body. It was as they did not want to harm the child she was carrying.

She rubbed her belly. The child had started kicking more often. She imagined that she hadn't long before she had to give birth. She hoped that the baby didn't take after its father. Life would be easier for her if it looked like her. She wondered if she should give the child up to someone else. She wasn't sure if she should be a mother. She didn't deserve it. She had ruined her baby's life before it was even born.

Xxx

Nathan was a tall blonde youth that looked older than his mother. He wore sunglasses that covered most of his face and seemed to delight in everything around him. He was the kind of person that loved life and found reasons to be happy. Spencer wondered if this was because he had to justify all the suffering his mother must have gone through to keep him. He doubted her own kind embraced the pair. His kind wouldn't.

"Nathan, you look well." His mother smiled kindly.

"I just feed." He confessed. "I would have brought you something, but I hadn't known you'd be up until the girl told me just moments ago."

"It is fine." She lied. "I do not feel like eating. Instead, tell me of our clan. How are they holding up? Their queen has past and now they have more freedom than they ever had. It must be hard for them to handle all this news at once."

"You have been their queen for many ages before grandmother died in that base." Nathan pointed out. "So, to many this was but a formality. Many are in awe that grandmother lived as long as she had."

"I see." Elizabeth bit her lip in thought. "As always you make it seem I have more power and sway than I do."

"Or it could be that you feel guilty about my birth and your actions and see only those that hate you." Nathan pointed out. He frowned deeply as he watched his mother take a seat.

"I was a child." She sighed out. "I heard lies and believed them. I feel no guilt over your birth. You are the reason why I am here, an equal to a sliver eyes. I would not have survived without you. Come lay your head on my lap. Tell me what truly bothers you. I know it's not about your birth and my actions..."

"I want to meet my father." He whispered as he took a seat next to her. He slowly rested his head down and she ran her fingers through his hair. "I want to know what he is like."

"Hm, there isn't much to tell." Elizabeth mused as she glanced up and caught Spencer watching her. "We weren't together very long."

"I know, but you were together long enough." Her son whispered softly. "He was your first...of everything."

"That he was." She told Spencer as she tightened her jaw. "I had never been with any being, man, woman, human or not until I was with him."

Spencer realized what she was telling him. The child may not have known, but he knew. She was saying that Nathan was their child. Nathan was his son. He had a son.

"But he betrayed you and left you to die in that hole." Her son muttered. He seemed as if he was falling asleep.

"Yes," She choked out as she broke eye contact from Spencer. "I was left to riot in a place that was so dark, I could hardly see. There a woman and man hurt man as much as they could. But you were health and strong and lived through the pain my body suffered. You lived long enough for my people to save me." She kissed the top of his head. "You would have had brothers and sisters if I hadn't been captured again many years later. I am sorry about that. I failed our family."

"You did what you could..." Her son sighed out. "What they did was monstrous. To hurt you in that way..." He sounded as though he were about to cry.

"Shhhh, it's okay." She smoothed him. "It's okay. I'm alright." Tears prickled in her eyes. "I miss them too. They were such beings. But we must be strong. We must look forward and not back."

"I killed them." He muttered to her. "I killed those who hurt you, who hurt us. I put the virus in them and taped in for you."

"I'll watch it later." She promised in a strained voice. "Right now, I just want to enjoy being with my only child."

"Your only living child." He sighed out. She said nothing as she closed her eyes.

Xxx

Elizabeth slowly walked through the castle she found herself in. She didn't understand why she was here or who had brought her to such a place. It felt so strange to be in such fine clothes. She oddly missed her old peasant dress. She thought she heard someone talking in a room not to far ahead. She slowly stepped forward unsure of what she would find. As she pushed open the door, she realized that she knew at least two people in the room. Mary has there and a man she had never thought she'd see again.

"Oh, you have woken." Dean smiled at her kindly. "There is much for us to talk about.

"Is there?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Such as what? And why are you two together? None of this makes sense."

"I am here," Dean explained. "To ensure my great granddaughter was safe."

"Is she?" Elizabeth didn't know that his kind were allowed to have children, let alone great grandchildren.

"Well, you look safe enough to me." He smiled at her lovingly. She didn't know what happened next. All she recalled was seeing black.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: Sorry it's short. Reason why is at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

They were skirting the issue, or at least she was. Plus, it didn't hurt that Spencer knew the meaning of tact and grace. He knew better than to bring the matter up in front of people, or where anyone could hear them. For her part, she was hoping it never came up. She had no idea why she even said anything. It had been the wrong thing to do. Spencer would never have been able to guess that Nathan was his child. He would wonder, but never truly believe it.

She sighed as she fixed her pencil skirt and button up top. She didn't have time to think about that. She had to focus on what she was going to say to the other heads of clans. She had to explain why she did what she did, what she had done, and what she wanted to happen as they went forward. It wasn't going to be an easy day. She still had to figure out who tried to kill her. She didn't believe her bring trapped at the base was due to bad luck.

She broke from her thoughts as a red car pulled up in front of her. She rolled her eyes. Nathan was late in picking her up. She had told him to be here ten minutes ago. He most likely saw a pretty girl and had to have her. She loved her son dearly, but there were times that she wondered how she ever gave birth to him.

She slid into the car without a second thought. The doors locked as she slammed hers shut. They to hurry or they would be late. After putting on her seat-belt, she noticed that he wasn't driving. She narrowed her eyes as she turned to face her son. She masked her feelings well when she saw that her son hadn't come for her, like she had told him to. Instead, his father had.

"We need to get moving."

"We will." Spencer muttered. "But we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." She snapped her gaze to the road ahead.

"You said he was my son." He snapped.

"I never said such a thing." She bit. "I implied it." She corrected it. "He knows nothing of his father, nor those who know him."

"So, it's your secret. No one knows?"

"Dean knows." She sighed out.

"Why does that man know?" Spencer sounded almost jealous. She smirked to himself.

"He's been good to me." She wondered what he his thinking. If only he knew how foolish he was being. "Can we start moving? I have a meeting your keeping me from."

"I'm not done talking." He snapped.

"Drive and talk." She shouted. "I know you can do both. It's impossible for you not to."

xxx

Dean was her great grandfather? How was that possible? He was a sliver eyed monster. How was that even possible? Could his kind and her kind even have a child together? She touched her stomach and felt stupid for even thinking that questioned. Of course they could. She was carrying a half breed inside her. Could it even count as a half breed? She did the math in her head. Yes, a half breed still counted to the child. She had hardly anything of Dean's blood left in her, she reasoned to herself.

She tried to think if her grandmother, or her mother, looked like Dean. She couldn't recall what her mother looked like, but her grandmother was easy to recall. The poor woman had lost her eyes when she was a child. Elizabeth's great grandmother had stabbed her own daughter's eyes out in order to keep her safe. Had her grandmother been born with sliver eyes? Was her child to have eyes like his father?

"You have questions?" Dean sighed out.

"Yes, it may take some time to work this all out, but I have to know."

"I know." Her great grandfather sighed out once more. "Before we start, I should say what I feel. I believe _he_ cares for you greatly, may even love you."

"That is behind me." She snapped at the older man. "I do not want to speak of it again." It was clear that she was heartbroken.

"If that is what you wish, but I think that you are closing an important door."

"And I think that there are many doors opening to me now." She pointed out. "It is best to close some so that I can focus on a few instead of all over the place."

xxx

"You aren't going to explain yourself?" He snapped at her.

"Why should I?" She crossed her arms. "I want nothing more to do with you."

"Well, we are forced into this state." He pointed out. "You can't just turn me away and I won't just leave."

"I believe you could." She hissed. "You've done it so well in the past."

"You go on about not trusting me!" He shouted at her. "But you lied to me. You kept things from me. You said I made you feel safe and I promised to protect you. From where I sit, it seems those words were empty from both of us." She could hardly argue with him, but she didn't have the heart to agree either.

"What do you want me to say!" She screamed. "That I made a mistake in not telling you what I was! That I should have told you about our son! You showed no love for my kind. You treated us like monsters. I couldn't tell you. I lived every day knowing it could be my last. I thought I was to die. Every morning I would awaken and recall where I was. I would think that everyone in that house was out to kill me. I was the head of my COUSIN on his table! Yet, I could not grieve for him because you were there and you would have killed me!" She fought her tears of rage. "Do not dare play victim here! It is I, alone, that suffered more than anyone else. If you suffered at all, it was a minor one. For in your mind, I was human. I was easily forgotten, written off. I would have died sooner or later. But you, you haunted me. Daily, I was forced to think of you as I watch our boy grow and wonder if you would be the one to kill him or if I would have to watch him kill you to protect us. The horror of that weighed on me as you slept peacefully in your bed." She spat. "So, forgive me if I do not bow to your rage and hurt feelings." She rolled her eyes.

He wasn't sure what he could say to counter her words. They bit into his very soul. But she had been wrong on one point, he had not easily written her off. He had not slept peacefully in his bed. He had missed her greatly. He loss had broken his spirit. He had cried for her many nights and killed for her many more. It was her 'death' that fueled his lust for death. It was she that turned him into the feared Scythe. For while he could not show the pain he felt over her death, he could make others feel it. It had taken well over a hundred years to dull the pain she left in his heart and even still it ached from time to time.

"I wouldn't be so anger if I didn't still care for you." He muttered softly. "I'm not upset that you fooled. I can understand that. It's the rest, the three hundred years between that makes my blood boil." He confessed as he stopped the car. Her heart stopped for a moment before she regained herself.

"Well, we should try to find a way to cool your temper." She remarked quickly. "We wouldn't want it to boil over. A clear mind makes for better planning."

* * *

End Notes: I haven't watched any of the new eps. No one tell me anything. Also, I had originally thought this would happen in an elevator but to turned to a car last moment. It felt better in a car. Does anyone like Big Hero 6? I'm writing on something for that. So far, it's pretty long and I'm thinking of a title. It'll be a one or two-shot. This chapter and the Tadashi/oc centered fic has been a welcomed break from my Once Upon a Time fic Family? I love that story and writing 7th Sister and Meetings and Greetings, but they have been all that I've been working on of late. It was starting to drive me crazy working on so much OUAT stories at once and nothing else. But my writing juice is flowing there and I'd rather write well than force myself to write anything. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
